Aloe vera is a tropical or subtropical plant which is the last few years has been accepted and increasingly demanded for its medicinal qualities. Aloe vera gel has long been used in the treatment of rashes, minor cuts, treatment of jelly fish stings, animal stings and the like. American Indians utilized aloe vera by breaking a leaf from an aloe vera plant and squeezing the gel from the leaf onto the area desired to be treated. Use of aloe vera did not extend beyond the growing environment of the plant because the raw gel could not be stored. The therapeutic qualities of the gel diminished rapidly upon exposure to air and light. The use and demand of aloe vera gel has expanded as a result of several stabilization processes. These processes preserved the therapeutic qualities of the gel for up to about 12 months. However the gel compositions even though stabilized and therapeutically effective undergo color changes. Although color changes have little relation to the therapeutic effectiveness of stabilized gel, they are rarely acceptable psychologically to the user. In some products, the color change is totally unacceptable. Recently, aloe vera has become widely used in cosmetic products where discoloration of the gel is unacceptable. The process of the present invention achieves color stabilization with a surprisingly simple process which achieves about a 100% increase in the color fastness of stabilized aloe vera. The process of the present invention increases the color fastness of the product by about 24 months.